redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Mercier
Catherine Robyn Mercier is the protagonist and narrator of The Red Rose series. She has lived in Old Selby, a town operating on crime, her entire life, having gotten involved in crime herself at the age of six. For many years she worked as a scandaler, spending a lot of time in the Hideout with other criminals of her own age. Physical Description Catherine is described as having curly hair, the length being down to her underarms. It is an undecided shade between dark blonde and light brown. She has a round-shaped face, with almond-shaped eyes, a light amber in colour. She has a small nose and thin lips. Her complextion is pale, and she is skinny, due to undernourishment. She has never been tall, standing at 5'2". Though she has received very little attention from the opposite sex, it has been said that she could potentially be very pretty if she took pride in her appearance. Usually, to accomodate her criminal activities, she dresses with little care, wearing nothing more than the traditional Selby rags. Only when she attends school does she dress neatly in her uniform, and brushes her hair back neatly. Most of the time, without actually realising it, her face is set into a frown. It could be assumed her frowning is linked to her personality. ‘''You’d be prettier if you didn’t scowl so much, Catherine''’ - Oliver McCain Catherine's distinguishing features are mainly injuries she has received from her time on the street. A scar is located an inch back from her right temple, having been received in a riot in 1978. Also, she has many cuts and scars on her torso, as a result of knife wounds. She is said to look like her mother, but has the same facial features as her father. Personality Naturally, having been a criminal from a young age, Catherine had a bitter attitude towards many things. She has seen too much bad in life to recognise the good. Her opinion of human beings is low, having witnessed the selfishness and vile behaviour of those in Old Selby. She was also a hypocrite, finding fault in everybody, and criticising the criminals in town when she was one herself. Having been exposed to such behaviour, Catherine picked up on the attitude, as well as the profane language used by the rest of the youth in Selby, and took it home to her grandmother, Carol Mercier. She was often a backchatter to her grandmother, as well as to other adults, including Alexis Marwick. Carol was often put out by the behaviour, and blamed herself for the way Catherine turned out. Though rude and ill-mannered, she was never as bad as the majority of the children in Selby. Her grandmother was responsible for her capacity to love. Catherine cares about those closest to her, though at the beginning of Between Two Thorns, she loves only four living people. She has always had a place in her heart for her deceased father, missing him terribly without ever having properly met him. Catherine had not cried for many years before she does so after several trying incidents. She realises she has been terrible to many people, and had sought to change. After that, she began to see a different side to people, developing feelings for those she once had low opinions of. Biography Early Life Catherine Mercier was born on September 16th, 1971 in Tiverton's Ridge, Rosewick, to Victoria Penworth and Patrick Mercier. Her mother, who never had any relationship with her father, left Patrick to bring up Catherine when she was a mere two weeks old. He was provided with thousands of pounds for her upbringing, and lived with her in Hamford Court along with his morther, Carol. After several months, he used the money he had saved from his job at Charles Penworth's Auto Factory and moved to a small, semi-detached house in Avon Sands. They lived there together until Catherine was nearly eleven months old, when Patrick, Victoria and her maternal grandmother, Barbara McQueen, were murdered in that same house, without explanation. Carol Mercier received custody of Catherine, having won over Charles Penworth, Catherine's maternal grandfather. Heartbroken and forlorn, Carol raised the baby in Hamford Court where she lived, often with the help of Miranda Waite or her best friend Hendra Brooks. But Carol never touched the fortune Victoria had left Patrick. She saved that for Catherine's secondary education, hoping to give her the opportunity to move on from the horrid town of Old Selby. As she grew up, she became best friends with Julie Waite, who she had really known since they were babies. Catherine and Julie were six when they met Tommy Cassell, also becoming best friends with him. Catherine first spoke to him when Julie was in Scotland for a funeral, and cried out of lonliness under the willow tree in West Selby First School. Tommy had been watching her from behind the trunk when she noticed him, and they got talking, remaining friends since. Also when Catherine was six, in 1977, she was discovered by Alfie Sage after partcipating in a stunt. He informed her of the Hideout, and invited her along to take a look. She discovered the ways of the scandalers, and began participating in various crimes. She encouraged Julie and Tommy to join several months later, all without the knowledge of their parents. Later that year, Sheridan Kingsley was brought to the Hideout after his parents' murder, and quickly warmed to Catherine. She pitied him, as she also felt the loss of her parents. She felt very protective of him, and both of them developed crushes for the other without ever revealing their feelings until years later. As she was very poor, the money she earned came in handy. She became influenced by the behaviour of the Selby youth, and developed a bad attitude and a rather foul mouth. Carol was quite disturbed in her change as she grew up, and blamed herself for it. In 1978, Catherine was involved in an incident that nearly killed her. While she never liked to talk about it, the incident involved a riot, and an injury an inch back from her right temple, which put her in hospital. Over the years, she learned many tricks from the rest of the scandalers, especially from Rusty. Her main profession was causing distractions while the others did their duty, as well as being a quick and easy pickpocket. While Catherine developed many hateful relationships at the Hideout, she continued working their for years, under the careful watch of Alfie Sage. She attended West Selby Second School, where, unlike many of the other children in Selby, she received an education (albeit a poor one) and found an interest in reading. She found reading to be an escape from Old Selby, which, although she had significant involvement in, she hated. Catherine had never thought about what she wanted to do when she was older, only that she knew her nan was to send her to a Third School in New Ashdale, where she loved to spend a lot of time. In late August, 1984, when Alexander Whitlock, the Consul of Rosewick, died, she thought perhaps the end of Rosewick was nigh, or at least hoped. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns At the beginning of Between Two Thorns, Catherine wakes up after a night of sleeping in the Hideout, to see Sheridan Kingsley return from a night shift of committing crime. He reveals a small statement in the Selby Sentinel that implies Mayor Mortimer's plans to take revenge on New Ashdale may be unveiled soon. Before anybody can get too excited over the news, Alfie Sage enters and reports they have a mission to accomplish, by request of the mayor. Catherine, Sheridan, Julie, Rusty, Arlo, Pierson, an unidentified child and Alfie Sage head into Ashdale to pay a visit to Mayor Valentine's mansion. While they are inside, Catherine discourages Sheridan from stealing hundreds of pounds from Valentine's safe, resulting from a severe punishment by Alfie Sage, and mockery from the rest of the boys in the Hideout. The day also ends badly when the young boy they had with them is locked inside as the others leave. The next morning, it is confirmed that Mayor Mortimer plans to reunite the two towns, which could only mean bring Ashdale down to the same degree as Selby. Catherine quickly dismisses the idea, believing it to be ridiculous. That night at the beginning of the school year ball, she notices Oliver McCain staring at her with intrigue after he heard mention of her father's name. As they make eye contact, Catherine feels something unusual, but can't understand his stares, unless he had known her from somewhere before school. The following Sunday morning, Catherine goes out with Tommy Cassell to supervise lessons at the Hideout to the new children. After demonstrating how to pick pockets, the rest of the gang meet up in the Kenilston woods, ready to partake in an unknown mission. There, they are ambushed by Gilroy's gang, having no other option than to fight. For the first time, Catherine abandons a mission, running away through the woods to Millstream Creek. She believes it was her talk with Sheridan that has inflicted a change in her head. While she is resting beside the stream, she looks up to see Oliver. He offers to buy her a drink in the café, and there he reveals he has seen her before, many years ago when she was fatally injured in a riot - that it was him who found her that night. Catherine refuses to believe him at first, and becomes aggravated when he doesn't explain how he recognised her from her father's name. Her real annoyance occurs when she mistakenly thinks Oliver is trying to buy her services by offering money to replace what she had previously lost. It is then that she reveals her history as a scandaler in Selby. Shortly after that day, the mayor explains his plans for the future of Selby, and Catherine's feelings towards the town begin to change. In Novemeber, all the kids in Selby begin their training to become a strong army, particularly on the Workground in the Wayworth Estate. Immediately, there is some suspicion that those from other towns have knowledge of what is going on. While everything plays on her mind, Oliver invites Catherine over is house for dinner one night. It is there that she meets Donna de Burgh, his stepmother. She is rude to Catherine for no apparent reason, while Richard McCain, Oliver's father, is perfectly polite. Donna's behaviour upsets Catherine, and she takes it out on Oliver the next day at school when he is being short with her. When she returns home that day, Donna is in the flat speaking to her nan, and Catherine wants to know how Donna knows so much about them. That day, when the kids of Selby participate in their first official lesson in knife-throwing, Catherine breaks down upon realising what a terrible person she is. She resolves to change, but becomes tempted by the crime when her nan is extremely low on money. She is caught taking a few notes from a man's pocket. It is that day she decides to end her career as a scandaler. Mayor Mortimer pays her a visit, after realising Catherine attends school in Ashdale, and, after a discussion, she offers to help him read, and hopes by that to learn more about his hatred of Ashdale and Mayor Valentine. After a significant change in her behaviour, and the fact that her nan has mysteriously gotten more money, she receives a puppy for Christmas - a bolognese dog - which she names Wispa. Her happiness rises, until she discovers Donna is now a teacher at school, and learns the truth about her parents. Joanna Bentley befriends her, taking her home to meet her mother Keira, who reveals that her parents never had a relationship. That night, Julie arrives at her flat with Jayme Campbell, as he wants to see Selby. He is taken to the Hideout, where, at first, they nearly attack him, but Frank notices the big scar on Jayme's arm, believing him to be a figher. As they sit around and eat dinner, they hear a rustle outside the front door in the alleyway, and discover the lead member of Gilroy's gang, Ike Darby. He reveals a note from a boy who lives in Avon Sands, telling them to meet at Millstream Creek. Keegan Gib, the leader of the little group, meets them there. They discuss the possibility of rejoining Rosewick with the Real World. While the boys disagree, they follow the visitors back to the Sands, to the town hall. Catherine and Sheridan sneak over onto the property, but are drugged and captured. They wake up in a fancy bedroom, not understanding why they are there, but soon have a heart-to-heart talk, where Sheridan speaks of his troubles since he quit being a scandaler. They reconcile after many months. The next morning, Keegan Gib brings them downstairs, and they meet the mayors of Avon Sands and Tiverton's Ridge - Randal Quin and Maverick Myers. They speak of their plans to end the Republic of Rosewick, bringing every town down to their level, and encourage Catherine and Sheridan to find people who also agree. While keeping it a secret, Catherine helps Mayor Mortimer with his reading, learning a bit about his past, and she begins to sympathise with him. The following day, an outburst occurs in class between Donna and Keira Bentley, and after that day, Donna never glares at Catherine again. In July, Edmund Sawyer, a friend of her late father, is murdered. Catherine believes that Donna, who was also a close friend of his, is responsible. She tries to learn more from Joanna, but it is from Keira that Catherine learns the truth about Donna - that she is really her mother's half-sister. She also learns that the true murderer of Sawyer was in fact Alfie Sage. A massive riot takes place that day in the town square, between Selby and those from Avon Sands, as they prove their disinterest of losing Rosewick's republican status. Immediately afterwards, Catherine runs with Julie to Alfie Sage's home inside the Wayworth Estate, just before he leaves the town for two weeks.They have him confess the murder, which prompts his arrest by Chase Whittaker. Catherine receives injuries from the explosives being used on the Workground, and is forced to stay at home for a week after the incident. When she is granted leave of the flat, she visits Donna, now knowing she is her aunt. They reconcile, and Donna invites her to join them at Swanham Park one evening, to dine with The Duke of Swanham. She also offers to buy her a new mattress, which she greatly wished for. Shortly after that day, Catherine leaves Selby at dawn, with Julie, Tommy and Sheridan, and meets Jayme in New Ashdale. The five of them climb onto the roof of the clock tower, and watch as the town of Soliford falls victim to the first attack of those wishing to end Rosewick's existence. Relationships Carol Mercier Main article: Carol Mercier Carol Mercier is Catherine's grandmother, who has raised her since she was a baby. For a long time, Catherine took her nan for granted, and didn't see her selflessness. Carol has tolerated Catherine's behaviour, and has given her a decent secondary education in hope that she will move on from Old Selby and live a better life. Julie Waite Main article: Julie Waite Julie Waite has been Catherine's best friend for as long as they can remember. They tend to squabble, though it is completely harmless. While Catherine is often bitter, Julie is far more optimistic, and shows enthusiasm over a great many things. Although Julie is often reluctant to show emotion, she worries greatly about Catherine's wellbeing, and the dangers she constantly puts herself in. Both girls would be lost without the other. Tommy Cassell Main article: Tommy Cassell Tommy Cassell has been best friends with both Catherine and Julie since they were six years old. Tommy was teased for having a crush on Catherine years before, after he placed a box of chocolates in her school tray. Many people often see their relationship as being romantic, due to the fact that Catherine always greets him with a kiss on the lips. Even Julie is convinced they are secretly hiding an attachment from her. Oliver McCain Main article: Oliver McCain Oliver McCain spent a year staring at Catherine before they actually spoke, revealing he had recognised her from years ago, when he found her dying in the streets of Old Selby. Although he is shy, and rarely speaks to girls, he warms to Catherine, inviting her over for dinner and giving her his late mother's bracelet. When his stepmother is rude to her, though, their relationship falls apart. Catherine doesn't speak to him for many months, until she apologises for snapping at him. It is still awkward between them, but by the end of Between Two Thorns, he is happy around her again. At some point, Catherine realises she has feelings for him, but believes he doesn't return them after the way she treated him. Jayme Campbell Main article: Jayme Campbell Jayme Campbell has little interest in Catherine at first. He is mostly concerned with Julie. After Catherine snaps at Oliver, Jayme gives a stern talking to her, and after that, he makes more of an effort to get to know her, like he has with Julie. They become closer after Jayme makes his first visit to Old Selby. Donna de Burgh Main article: Donna de Burgh Donna de Burgh first greeted Catherine with rudeness when she came home with Oliver. The reason for her behaviour was unexplained, and she is rude towards her every time they meet for several weeks. She eventually stops glaring at her, but still shows awkwardness. Catherine believes her capable of murder after Edmund Sawyer's death, but she is proven innocent, as well as being revealed to be Catherine's half-aunt. They reconcile and apologise, but the relationship is still fairly awkward. Malcolm Mortimer Main article: Malcolm Mortimer Malcolm Mortimer was seen through Catherine's eyes as being a madman. She detects some goodness in him early on, when he reveals his respect for women. Once the two get to know each other personally, Catherine begins to pity him, understanding him a bit more. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters